1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a particulate material fired heating unit and more particularly relates to a heating unit fired by particulate material and adapted to supply heat for domestic, industrial and agricultural use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known fact associated with heating units or appliances designed to burn fossil fuels and other organic matter is that a high percentage of heat is lost through natural convection as the combustion exhaust gases rise through a flue pipe of the unit or appliance.
In addition a problem associated with the feeding of particulate materials as a fuel to a boiler or heating unit is the feeding of wet or dry saw dust, coal dust or other particulate materials. The particulate material has a tendency to be difficult to feed as it clogs normal feeding systems and/or feeds unevenly. This is particularly the case with feeding over long distances in situations where a fuel hopper is spaced some distance from the boiler or heating unit.